christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Laos
|national_motto = "ສັນຕິພາບ ເອກະລາດ ປະຊາທິປະໄຕ ເອກະພາບ ວັດທະນາຖາວອນ" "Peace, independence, democracy, unity and prosperity" |national_anthem = Pheng Xat Lao "Hymn of the Lao People" |official_languages = Lao |languages_type = Official scripts |languages = Lao script |demonym = Laotian, Lao |capital = Vientiane |latd=17 |latm=58 |latNS=N |longd=102 |longm=36 |longEW=E |largest_city = capital |government_type = Unitary communist and single-party state |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Bounnhang Vorachit |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = President of Lao National Assembly |leader_name3 = Pany Yathotu |leader_title4 = President of LFNC |leader_name4 = |leader_title5 = LPRP General Secretary |leader_name5 = Choummaly Sayasone |sovereignty_type = Independence |sovereignty_note = From France |established_event1 = Autonomy |established_date1 = 19 July 1949 |established_event2 = Declared |established_date2 = 9 Nov 1953 |area_rank = 83rd |area_magnitude = 1 E11 |area_km2 = 236,800 |area_sq_mi = 91,428.991 |percent_water = 2 |population_estimate = 6,800,000 |population_estimate_year = 2009 |population_estimate_rank = 104th |population_census = 4,574,848 |population_census_year = 1995 |population_density_km2 = 26.7 |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = 177th |GDP_PPP_year = 2010 |GDP_PPP = $15.693 billion |GDP_PPP_rank = 130th |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $2,435 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 48th |GDP_nominal_rank = 137th |GDP_nominal = $6.341 billion |GDP_nominal_year = 2010 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 147th |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $984 |HDI_year = 2010 |HDI = 0.497 |HDI_change = increase |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = 122nd |HDI_category = medium |Gini = 34.6 |Gini_ref = |Gini_year = 2008 |Gini_category = medium |currency = Kip |currency_code = LAK |time_zone = |utc_offset = +7 |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |drives_on = right |cctld = .la |calling_code = 856}} Lao People's Democratic Republic or Laos (ລາວ), is a country in southeast Asia. The capital of Laos is Vientiane. Laos is landlocked (it does not have a coast on a sea or ocean). It is bordered by Myanmar (used to be known in English as "Burma") and by China to the northwest, by Vietnam to the east, by Cambodia to the south and by Thailand to the west. The Mekong river forms a large part of the western boundary with Thailand. Boats from Laos cannot get to the ocean using the Mekong because of rapids and waterfalls in the south of the country. The official language is Lao, a language belonging to the Tai language group. 98% of Lao people believe in Buddhism. The main crop in Laos is rice. Geography Laos is the only landlocked country in Southeast Asia. The country is slightly smaller than Romania and Colorado. The landscape is mostly rugged mountains. The highest is Phou Bia at . The Mekong River forms the border with Thailand. The mountains of the Annamite Range form the eastern border with Vietnam. The climate is tropical. The rainy season is from May to November. The dry season is from December to April. Laos has three seasons (rainy, cold and hot). The capital and largest city is Vientiane. History Fa Ngum created the first unifed Lao Kingdom. Lao became a French colony. In 1949 it became independent from France, as the Kingdom of Laos. Later there was a civil war, and in 1975 it became a One-party state under the leadership of the communist party. Provinces Laos is divided in 16 provinces and one prefecture. Government and politics Laos is one of the world's five remaining communist states. The only legal political party is the Lao People's Revolutionary Party (LPRP). The head of state is President Choummaly Sayasone. He is the General Secretary of the Lao People's Revolutionary Party. Shortly after the end of the Vietnam War, the North Vietnamese Army (NVA) joined forces with the Pathet Lao, started a coup on December 2, 1975 to overthrow the royalist Lao government, and established a communist government that continues to run the country to this day. The head of government is Prime Minister Thongsing Thammavong. Government policies are determined by the party. Important government decisions are checked by the Council of Ministers. Related pages *Laos at the Olympics *Laos national football team *List of rivers of Laos References Category:Laos Category:Least developed countries Category:1949 establishments in Asia